


Heat

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Can be read as canon compliant or au, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, PWP, Rimming - freeform, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It feel's as if he's on fire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-con due to heat, and consent never explicitly given. Doesn't mean the parties involved regrets it once they're lucid again, but we all know how well these two idiots are with articulating their feelings.
> 
> Don't own anything.
> 
> Feel free to point out errors, constructive critism, kudos and/or comments are more than welcome too

It feels as if he’s on fire, his entire body burning with a desperate need he can’t sate by himself. It all seems to be centered in his ass, slick pouring out of him and his hole gaping, desperately begging to be filled, stuffed with anything. For a short, blissful moment his fingers had been enough, he had had four pumping in and out while his alpha had looked at him adoringly. First time he came, thick white ropes shooting across his belly his alpha had leaned in and kissed him, telling him how beautiful he was and how good. He had tried to beg, getting his alpha to just take him, but the man had simply shaken his head and with a wistful tone declared  
“no”, and then he had left the room.  
Lying on the bed he tried to rest, and was woken to the sensation of cloth against his heated skin. It all smelled wrong though, and not like his alpha, and he desperately tried to get away. Had he been more lucid he would’ve recognized the smell of his brother, but all he sensed was _wrong alpha_ , and there was no chance in hell he would let the wrong alpha knot him. Instead lashes out, claws connecting with soft flesh and with a kick of his feet he’s off the bed and hiding underneath it, a sad high pitched howl escaping his throat. He could hear the alpha on the bed talking, but couldn’t understand the words, so he simply tried to make himself a smaller target where he was hiding.  
And then his alpha was there again, and when he looked out they were alone and the door was closed and he was on the slightly smaller man in an instant. His alpha smelled like all things pure and good, but also like salt and sadness. Being in no condition to comprehend anything but the need coursing through his body he started to claw through the alphas clothes. When the man was naked and he finally laid eyes on his alpha’s gorgeous cock he felt yet another rush of slick escaping his hole. Acting on pure instinct he reached behind himself, and covered his hand in his own juices before grasping his alpha’s cock. It felt good in his hand, and he dragged his hand up and down the shaft a few times, brushing his thumb over the slit gathering the precome already pooling there. Feeling almost lightheaded and hungry he knelt and before the alpha had time to react he swallowed the cock down to the root. Had he thought it felt good in his hand it was nothing compared to this. The taste of his alpha on his tongue had his own cock getting even harder than it had been before, and he knew that just a single touch would make him come. He wanted to wait until he was firmly locked on his alphas knot, but in the meantime he would bring his alpha pleasure just with this. He managed to start up a rhythm bobbing his head up and down for a few minutes. Getting sore he pulled back and only kept the alpha’s cockhead inside the warmth of his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the girth and tasting under his foreskin. Every sharp intake of breath and every moan the alpha made was stored in the back of his head, filed for closer examination later. When the alpha buried his hands in the omega’s hair he couldn’t help but giving a contented grunt and open his mouth wider. As if that was all the alpha had waited for his hips thrust forward and he began fucking the omega’s mouth in earnest. Being pushed back he lifted his hands tentatively placing them on the alpha’s hips as if he wasn’t sure he was allowed, but looking up through his lashes he saw his alpha nodding his silent approval. It wasn’t long before the alpha’s motions faltered and then he shoved his cock in as far as it could go, and with one hand in the omega’s hair and one on the side of his neck where he could feel his cock he started coming. Wanting to be good and pleasing he tried to swallow as much as possible, though a few drops did escape. When the alpha pulled out he couldn’t help following, wanting every last drop of his alpha’s seed. When the alpha started to harden again the omega pulled back and scrambled to his feet, grabbing the alphas hand and trying to drag him towards the bed. The alpha didn’t move and again he whined high in his throat before he placed himself on the bed on all fours. When he didn’t sense any movement behind him, he looked over his shoulder, whining high in his throat, wordlessly begging for his alpha while lowering his upper body, and presenting himself to the other man. The omega could feel the moment the alpha yielded to his need, and the moan he let out when he felt the alpha’s first finger entering him was nothing short of victorious.  
It was at least as good as having his alpha’s cock in his mouth, and it got even better when the alpha tentatively bent forward and stuck his tongue out to lap at the omega’s hole. He made a high pitched keening sound that seemed to steel the alpha and then there was tongue and fingers fucking in and out of him. He felt like a sweating, writhing mess, trying to thrust back to meet the alpha, but found he had almost no leverage with the position he was in and therefor at the complete mercy of the alpha’s rhythm. It went on for an eternity , gentle fingers pumping in and out, stretching him while his alpha’s clever tongue made him babble and whine unintelligibly. Suddenly both the hand and the tongue were removed and he could feel the cold air drifting across his exposed hole, and he could feel it contract trying to get something inside it and hold it there. Hands were stroking his flanks, and he could hear his alpha’s voice, but nothing mattered now, other than getting his alpha’s knot, and in a desperate broken voice he pleaded:  
“Please alpha, please”, while sobbing and furtively trying to push back and catch the hard cock he could smell, and then, finally he felt the fat head of his alpha’s cock at his entrance and not wanting him to have second thoughts he rammed himself back impaling him on that wonderful cock he had dreamt of for the whole day, and it felt so good he couldn’t help moaning like he had never done before, and then he started moving, urging his alpha to do the same. It was hesitant at first, but before long the alpha was pulling almost the entire way out and then slamming right back in, the only sound flesh against flash as his balls slapped against the back of the omega’s thighs, and the moans from the both of them. It lasted far too long and entirely not long enough, and then the knot started to form, catching on the omega’s rim, making him spread his legs farther apart and driving the alpha even closer to his body, his hole clutching on to the cock ramming straight into his prostate, and then the alpha was locked inside the omega’s body, and he came with a scream, seed spilling on the sheets and landing on his thighs, while his hole clenched around the knot milking the alpha’s cock, sealing everything inside that tight, tight heat, until they both collapsed in a messy heap of limps and semen, and the omega fell asleep with a hand carding through his hair, and his alpha telling him how much he loved him.

FIN


End file.
